For Two Days she's Codependant
by Dream4aSleepyZombie
Summary: Since letting her walls down,since his coma, she allows herself to rely on him a little more. Booth enjoys giving a little TLC to his favourite anthropologist. Total fluff overload,and a little ooc, please read and pretty please reveiw.
1. Chapter 1

**STOP!****If reading about women's once a month issues disturbs or grosses you out, please stop reading now.**

Disclaimer- The teams from the Jeffersonion, or the Hoover building do not belong to me.

A/N: I was bored this morning…enough said.

**FOR TWO DAYS SHE'S CO-DEPENDANT**

He always loved her, she had an unbelievable way of making him feel good, she was undeniably beautiful, and stubbornly independent, except for these coming two days every month… and he loved it. Today however was the day before, he called it day one.

Temperance Brennan walked through the lab in a daze. It was late; she was tired, irritable, her lower back was aching, she was bloated, she was absolutely craving sugar, and she was inexplicably sad. Throwing the file she had been holding down on her desk, she turned, and in much the same way threw her self down on the couch. The tears weren't supposed to fall, but they did, she rolled onto her side, curled up into a ball and waited for another round of cramps to pass.

Booth had entered the lab, knowing exactly where he would find her, just like this time last month, and the one before that, she had begun letting him see the more fragile side of her since his coma, and although he was sure that at first she did it to prove to her self that everyone who she trusts leaves. He was quite sure, that now she liked the fact, that she could let her guard down and just be her self, not the woman she thought she had to be. Quietly he entered her office, hearing the sniffles and muffled whimpers, he exhaled. This day was the worst, she didn't want hugs and affection, she didn't want him to stroke back the hair on her forehead, or rub her back, she just needed him, to tell her it was ok to go home, that she didn't have to get everything done in one day.

"Hey Bones"

Coming around to kneel in front of her, he took her hand and tugged gently

"Come on; time to go home, I'm driving"

She looked up, blurred eyes and flushed face. Despite the fact he hated seeing her upset, he could never get by the fact that her tear stained cheeks, and lost eyes made her look so youthful and innocent; he loved that look.

Booth took her home, after stopping at the local Baskin robin's for a tub of her favourite ice cream, then he drove her home, took her up to her apartment and said goodnight. Today was day one.

Tempe woke up early after a terrible night sleep, this time of the month just wasn't conducive to sleeping on her stomach, and that's how she liked to pass her night. She got up, and had a hot shower wanting to try and soothe her still aching back; she knew it wouldn't work, but it was always worth a try. She turned off the taps, got out of the shower recess, wrapped a towel around her mid-section and looked in the mirror. Seeing her reflection, pale and dark circles under her eyes, she felt the tears return and quickly turned away, as if not seeing her image would stop the floods. It didn't work. She got in late to work, despite her being up at the crack of dawn, if she could have only controlled the crying she would have been here before security. As it stands, it was now 8:45am and she was actually, 45 minutes late, of course; today being day two, Cam had to come round the corner just as she was walking in

"Doctor Brennan, how nice of you to join us, perhaps next time you want to keep your own hours, you'll let me know"

Brennan swallowed hard; it seemed Cam was in a bad mood

"Sorry Doctor Saroyan, it won't happen again"

If Cam was in a better mood and hadn't just been told, they had to make severe budget cuts, she would have noted, Tempe's subdued demeanour and would normally not say a word, Doctor Temperance Brennan always did more than her fair share of work.

Brennan bowed her head and slunk away to her office. Opening the door, she smiled, knowing exactly who left the single yellow daffodil on her desk. She approached it; picking up the folded card

'I'll be in later for a 'guy hug', until then, there's a piece of chocolate cake in the fridge with your name on it xxx B"

Tempe smiled, despite the entire tub of ice cream she ingested last night the craving for sugar hadn't been satisfied and she found her self in the kitchen, pulled toward the refrigerator. Opening the door she peered inside, sure enough there was a generous slice of cake sitting on the shelf, with literally her name on it. Booth had gotten the patisserie to scrawl her name in white icing across the top of the cake, she smiled. She sat her self down in her office quietly; she had enough work in here to keep her busy for the next week. She took a forkful of cake and leaned back in her chair with a content smile, Booth knew her so well.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Booth looked up to the clock on the wall of his office, with a small smile. He could just imagine his partner, sitting at her desk slowly devouring the cake he left for her. He decided that he would visit her around 10am, and then he would leave and go back for lunch. It was 9:45am now and would take him at least 10 minutes to get to the lab, and so picking up his jacket, keys and badge, he was out the door.

Temperance Brennan sat at her desk tapping her pen, she was growing more frustrated by the second. The plan to work on her files was not going well, and it was the moment she threw the pen across the room in an attempt to make her self feel better, that Booth stood at her door. Booth watched the pen fly through the air hitting the opposite wall and bouncing off to the floor in front of her book case. Looking back to his partner, he noted her slumped shoulders, tired eyes the way she bit down on her bottom lip. He watched her face turn toward him. Tempe knew Booth was there, she could feel him, sense him, she raised her face looking up to his eyes, water pooling in her own. Booth walked in, closed the door quietly before locking it and shut the blinds. He smiled affectionately at his friend

"Hey Bones…"

She didn't answer, just bit down a little harder on her lip to staunch the tears that were threatening to fall. Walking toward her, he watched as a single tear escaped and made its way down her cheek. He reached out his fingers touching her mouth, he gently eased her lip from between her teeth then, Booth held his hand out to her

"Come on Bones, up you get"

She took his hand without further encouragement and stood, following him over to the couch. Booth sat first, and then gently pulled Brennan down next to him. He smiled as she cuddled up close to him. Booth wrapped his arms around her shoulders and waist, while hers went directly around his waist.

"Better?"

She silently nodded, and closed her eyes. Booth smiled, today was day two but; it was the first of the two days he loved the best, by this afternoon, she would be wanting, nothing more than cuddles, hugs and belly rubs. They sat silently Booth rocking her ever so slightly, he brushed back the hair that swept across her face and smiled, as she pushed against his chest harder. A good 10 minutes had passed when Booth leaned down and whispered in her ear

"Hey Bones, I'm just gunna lay you down"

She mumbled something he couldn't quite make out, but knew she was acknowledging his words, Booth sat forward slowly and as he turned him self toward her, took her upper body in his arms, lowering her to couch cushions. He went to her top drawer and took out a packet of pain killers he knew she kept there; at his insistence, grabbed her water bottle from her bag and put them both on the coffee table in front of her. Booth smiled at her resting form curled up on the couch, he took the blanket from the backrest and covered her from the waist down, knowing the importance of warmth, then leaned down and gently kissed her temple before whispering to her

"I'll be back later"

He stood and quietly left her office, closing the door behind him self.

As promised Booth returned just before lunchtime, he entered his best friend's office without knocking, noticing the small pile of files that had gathered on the floor in front of the door, he bent to pick them up knowing his partner would still be on the couch. He smiled, seeing her in exactly the same position he had left her in nearly two hours ago. Popping two little pills out of the blister pack, he sat down in the hollow of her stomach and called to her softly.

"Bones… Bo… Temperance"

Her eyes flickered open, adjusting to the light. Booth stroked the side of her cheek affectionately, making her smile up at him

"Hey, how you feeling"

He chuckled as she scrunched up her face conveying she wasn't feeling all that great.

"Ok… well its lunch time… so take these and we shall be off"

She sat up with his help, swallowing the pills dry causing him to wince

"Oh… ah… I wish you wouldn't do that… puts me right off lunch"

She watched his face with wide eyes and smiled cutely at him

"You do it on purpose don't you?"

She dropped her eyes to his hand that was on her knee, rubbing little circles over her jeans, she reached out and grabbed the water bottle off the table, and looked up to him pointedly; opening her mouth and sticking out her tongue, she showed him the two little pills still in her mouth. Booth looked at her in realisation that she had been fooling him and smiled

"That's mean… your mean… you trying to gross me out, is that it?"

She just smiled taking another sip of water.

They sat at the diner, eating lunch, he with a burger and fries, with pie to come and she with a veggie pie and 'his' fries. Today they didn't generally talk through lunch, they are not awkward or uncomfortable in silence, they just sit and smile sharing glances and sideways looks at one another, communicating perfectly fine without words. He watched her quietly, noting her pale face, and creased brow line her tired eyes told him she had not gotten much sleep the previous night. She picked at her food, telling him she was in pain and still feeling bloated, he wished he could remedy that, he hated seeing her in pain. They finished their lunches and Booth took her back to the Lab, telling her he would pick her up at 5:30 no arguments, not that she would argue, not today, not on the second day.

Temperance collapsed in her chair, elbows on the table to support her head, she felt exhausted, every muscle in her body screamed at her to lie down somewhere warm and not move for the rest of eternity. Five minutes later she huffed, frustrated and progressing quickly to upset, she picked up the file she had been working on earlier and shook it throwing it back down when it didn't reward her, she lifted her keyboard; nothing, pushed various other papers aside; zip, zero, nadda. Brennan slammed her fist down on the desk letting out an impatient growl, and then looked to her ringing cell. Booths name was on the display, and she prayed that it wasn't a case

"What?"

Booth smiled, knowing she meant nothing by her abruptness

"Hello to you to sunshine"

She could hear him chuckling and despite the fact she was in no mood to laugh she did smile

"Sorry Booth, I don't want to go on a case"

Booth rolled his eyes in an extremely 'Brennan' manner

"Well then it's a good thing I don't have one, or I guess I'd be going on my own then"

Temperance frowned

"Then why are you calling?"

"Can't I call to say hi?"

"No… I mean yes… I mean… well usually you call to inform me of something, and I thought that you… never mind… hi"

Booth laughed at her ramblings

"I was calling, to tell you change of plans… I'll pick you up at 5 instead; Cullen was feeling nice and gave me an early mark. You sound frustrated what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's silly anyway and I…"

"Temperance… what's wrong"

She huffed into the phone

"Promise you won't laugh"

Booth smiled

"No"

"Booth…"

He loved the whine in her voice, he loved sooky Bones"

"Ok I promise"

She was quiet for a moment, and he was about to ask if she was still there

"I can't find my favourite pen… I've looked everywhere and it's gone…"

"Did you try on the floor in front of the book case?"

"No but why…"

Booth interrupted her

"Because that's where you threw it babe"

The pet name went over her head, and she stood up walking over to where the pen lay

"Have you got it?"

She picked it up and smiled before returning to her seat

"Yes… thankyou Booth"

He smiled

"Anytime Bones, so I'll see you in a few hours"

"Ah huh, yep at… 5"

"Ok enjoy your afternoon Bones, don't work to hard"

"Bye Booth"

They both hung up, and although she now had her favourite pen, and could actually continue with her work, she laid her head on the desk and closed her eyes… just for a minute…

"Hey Bones, wakey, wakey"

She opened her eyes slowly, keeping her head down buried in her arms; she groaned

"Temperance, time to go home"

She could feel the gentle warmth of a hand on her lower back, and really didn't want to move, but his voice brought her back to reality

"Temperance, come on, lets get you home"

She sat back in her seat, slowly getting her bearings

"Booth?"

He smiled at the crease on her cheek, where she had been pressed against her watch, and instinctively he reached out to rub at the mark, caressing her as she leaned against his palm

"What time is it Booth"

"Just after 5 Bones, are you ready to go?"

She slowly stood up, nodding as she switched off her computer and tidied her desk. Booth walked her out with a tender and warm hand in its usual place, on her back, comforting her, reassuring her, and quietly loving her. At her apartment, Booth took charge, just like the previous months

"Ok Bones, you go shower, I'll get dinner ready"

She didn't protest or argue, just turned and walked toward her room. Booth had picked up some noodle soup from Sid's on the way home, and poured it into a soup bowl for her, to cool slightly. She re-emerged from the bedroom about 10 minutes later, wearing a pair of loose fit shorts and 'his' FBI gym shirt, which she had commandeered about 2 months ago when they fixed his water pipes in the kitchen. He smiled at the sight of her, no make-up, wet hair, bare feet; she looked beautiful. Temperance looked up as she entered the kitchen, she smiled seeing her soup in her bowl, cooling down; Sid had a habit of making soup way past boiling point, it took a good 20 minutes for it to be eatable. Booth held up an orange juice for her and two more pills, which she took without question, making sure to swallow them the first time with liquid, making Booth nod happily

"I'm just gunna go have a quick shower, is that ok"

She nodded

"My stuff still in your closet"  
Again she nodded, Booth smiled, he knew tonight she wouldn't talk much, never did on the first night of his two favourite days. When he returned 5 or so minutes later, Brennan was still in the kitchen, at the table, her head down with her chin resting on her hands. Walking up behind her, he placed his hands on her shoulders and squeezed gently but firmly relieving some of her tension

"Why aren't you on the couch?"

She looked up to his face

"I wanted to wait for you"

She spoke tiredly, watching Booth smile sadly. She hated being needy or weak, but for some reason Booth made it ok, he showed her he wouldn't treat her any different after she cried into his chest for no reason, that he wouldn't hold it against her, if she wanted to snuggle into his side, he let her know it was ok, to be herself, that he would stick around no matter how sad or moody or unreasonable she became, his friendship for her wouldn't waver, and that made her feel secure enough to let her walls down for two days a month and tonight was day one.

"Ok come on then"

Booth ushered her over to the couch, holding her soup while she got comfortable, before handing it back and then sitting down him self. They ate quietly the TV going in the background not that they were watching it just yet, that would come later. When they were done with their meals, Booth finishing his and Brennan barely touching hers, Booth took their dishes to the kitchen, returning to 'his' Bones with a block of chocolate in hand. Brennan watched as he entered the room, she was leaning forward her, elbows resting on her knees her face wrinkled in pain. Booth grabbed the remote from the coffee table, sat down in the corner of the couch, one foot resting on the floor the other leg bent and resting against the back of the lounge. Reaching forward Booth softly caressed her ribs with his finger tips, causing her to look up at him, he knew what he would find and wasn't disappointed. Tears welled in her eyes, her bottom lip caught tightly between her teeth as her chin quivered, all in an effort to keep the tears at bay, until she was in his arms.

"Come on, come here"

He held his arms out, inviting her over to him; she didn't hesitate, simply crawled up to lay between his legs, her cheek turned against his chest, and arms around his waist. Booth smiled at the intimate position, he wrapped one arm around her, securing her shoulders to his chest the other hand rubbing gently across her lower back, soothing the aching muscles.

"It's ok, I gotcha, shhh"

He cooed softly to her, as she let the tears fall.

"That's it, you let it out baby, your ok, I gotcha, I'm here"

He rocked her side to side using his own body to keep up the motion, a sob escaped her lips and she buried her self deeper into his body

"It… hur…rts"

Booth kissed her head, before whispering back

"Oh I bet it does baby, I bet it does"

Booths hands started slowly rubbing, warm circles over her back and shoulders, his fingers somehow making their way beneath her shirt to her bare skin. His strokes were soothing, and lulled her into a sleepy trance, as her crying abated for now. His hands rested against her hips kneading the tight muscles, bringing relief to her taught abdomen, he felt her relaxing against him, and moved one hand up to firmly rub the back of her ribs, relieving more of her torso's tension. He smiled as he heard her mumble a 'that feels good' into his shirt, and he dropped another kiss to her forehead this time. They were quiet for long while, and except for her fingers clutching then releasing at the back of his shirt, he would have believed her to be asleep.

"Feeling a little better?"

She nodded slightly and hugged him tightly then released

"You wanna watch a movie?"

He knew she wouldn't make it through but he loved her falling asleep against him, and a movie was a good excuse not to move. She slowly rolled over as he sat up a little straighter, he pulled her back so her shoulder blades rested against his chest, he flicked a couple of buttons and they settled on 'Free Willy'. Booth placed the remote down beside them, and slowly moved his hands under her shirt to rest on her belly. The warmth from his palms soothed her pulsing abdomen. He was still for a little while, and then idly began drawing lazy patterns across her skin, once again soothing the tightness in her stomach. Once he felt her relax into his chest, his caresses became firmer, and the area he covered larger, his fingers dipping just below the waist band of her shorts, and brushing just under the fall of her breasts, he massaged her ribs and her hips and rubbed her upper and lower abdomen, completely distracting her from any pain she may be feeling. She knew Booth, trusted him implicitly, she knew he wouldn't take advantage of her, she knew the thought wouldn't even cross his mind, and she was correct, the only thought Booth had right now was his attempt to make her feel better, to ease her pain and he was happy when he felt the muscles in her stomach let go, her belly becoming soft under his fingers. She rolled to the side, and he knew she was asleep.

"Night Bones"

She didn't answer back, just squeezed his thigh, where her hand was resting against him.

**That's it for chapter 1- what did you think? I know a little ooc but I needed fluff.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own them I'm just having fun at their expense.**

**Previously- She didn't answer back, just squeezed his thigh where her hand was resting.**

Brennan woke up some time later; she had turned in her sleep to lay on her stomach, Booth beneath her**,** taking the pressure off her tender tummy. She smiled seeing him asleep, his arms still holding her. She couldn't remember why she had woken up, until her stomach tensed again, making her wince. Booth felt her movement and woke, he could see she was in pain again, and began gently rubbing her back. By the glow of the small lamp in the corner, he could see she had paled once more, her eyes scrunched up as she rolled to her side trying to get up. Booth helped her easily into an upright position, as she hung her legs off the couch placing her feet on the ground. Booth was quick to sit behind her

"Lean forward Temperance… lean forward"

She did as he told her, stretching her lower lumbar muscles, as his hands manipulated her flesh, the change was instant and she groaned in appreciation as he continued. Booth smiled, he was glad to be able to help her, even if he knew the relief was only temporary, it mattered to him, that he could allow her a moments reprieve from an other wise constant pain. He felt her push against his palms, signalling she was ready to sit up again, so he pulled back slightly, keeping his hands on her.

"Do want some more pain killer's babe?"

She turned her head slowly, gazing at him, and watched him visibly swallow, before smiling. Temperance Brennan was no fool, she knew Booth had been, and usually did let pet names roll of his tongue like waves on a beach. She knew he thought she would reprimand him for those slips, but the fact he only did it when she was upset or scared, or feeling vulnerable, let her know he meant no harm with it, he was simply being… Booth in all his alpha male glory, his need to protect and care for her dictated such behaviour. The constant touching, was to afford him the reassurance of her tangible safety, the whispered words spoken in an effort to continue the 'spell' that allowed him close to her, behind those walls, behind their fears. No, Temperance Brennan was not stupid, she understood perfectly, that for two days out each month, they stepped out of 'we're just partners' and into 'we're something more' and she was ok with that.

She nodded, slowly and made a move to get up, only to be stopped by a gently hand on her arm

"It's ok I'll get them"

Booth moved out from behind her and walked into the kitchen, retrieving a glass of water and two more pills. Once resettled Booth pulled her back against his chest, gently rubbing her shoulders, her head eased back against his shoulder, her forehead pressed to his jaw line, her eyes closed as she drifted off to sleep.

"Night Temperance"

"Good night Booth"

Her voice was soft and laced with sleep, and before she succumbed to the sand man she muttered quietly in his ear

"Staywithme"

Booth smiled, kissed her forehead

"My pleasure Bones, it'll be my pleasure"

He closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around her waist and also fell asleep.

Brennan was first to wake in the morning; day two, and she was thankful it was Saturday. She slowly extricated her self from Booths arms, and smiled at his tight hold on her, even in sleep he kept his protective side up. She stood and made her way down the hall, for a hot shower. When she returned to the lounge area Booth was still asleep, he looked so inviting to cuddle up to, his broad shoulders, strong chest, flat stomach she could go on but she though it wise to stop her self. In a moment of what can only be described as 'whimsy' she climbed back between his legs, wrapped her arms around his waist, and laid her head against his sternum. Booth smiled as he felt her lay back against him self, she snuggled into his warmth, he instinctively wrapped her up in both arms again and pulled her firmly to his body, loving the sensation of being so close to her.

"Are you awake, Booth?"

He smiled

"No"

He chuckled at her giggles and hugged her even tighter

"How are you feeling Bones?"

"Ok, not as much pain"

Booth smiled

"Great… so do you feel like company today?"

She smiled; happy she wouldn't have to ask

"Yep"

Booth gave her a squeeze

"Great, you hungry Bones, I feel like pancakes"

The ate breakfast, in relative quiet, and she chose a movie while he showered. Booth came out to find Bones sitting in the corner of the couch, tears streaming down her face; he walked over to her quickly and kneeled down on the floor in front of her.

"Hey, wha… what's wrong?"

She raised blurred eyes to him and shrugged her shoulders

"I… I…I don't kn… ow"

He smiled, understanding she probably had no idea why she was crying

"Oh Temperance"

Booth climbed up onto the couch and lay back against the armrest. He rolled her gently to the side, pulling her down to lay next to him, enabling him to look directly into her eyes; he used his thumb to brush the fallen tears away

"Hey, come here…"

He pulled her in against his body, once again rocking her

"Come here… your ok… its ok"

He pulled back slightly, kissing her forehead, then her cheek, her nose, her other cheek, followed by her closed eyes, by the time he was finished she had calmed down, but continued to fist his shirt in her hands. He smiled affectionately, as she slowly found his stare

"Were… were you busy today Booth?"

He smiled at her vulnerability

"My only plans for today Bones were to keep my best friend company"

He playfully tapped the end of her nose, waiting for a smile that didn't come

"Oh"

Booth chuckled at her frown

"Temperance Brennan… you're my best friend"

She smiled; he hugged her tight to his chest again. The day passed without incident, currently Booth was sitting on the couch, Brennan lying with her head in his lap. Booth had put another movie on about half an hour ago, and had gently started playing with the ends of her hair, now his fingers stroked from her forehead back to the tips of her hair, he enjoyed the smooth and silky feel of it running through his fingers and loved the fact that it seemed to be putting his partner to sleep. Booth smiled watching her struggle to keep her eyes open each time his fingers ran over her scalp

"Sleep Temperance… shhh, close your eyes babe"

She smiled; she was tired and extremely comfortable, knowing Booth was in her presence, always put her mind at ease and allowed her to fall asleep easily. The movie finished, the credits rolled and the screen went back to the main menu, but Booth didn't notice, his thoughts were completely focused on the woman curled up against him, her head still on his lap but she had turned in to face his abdomen, a slight frown on her face, he knew was caused by her being forced to sleep on her back and not her tummy. One hand was still absently playing with her hair… as for the other one, Booths hand had found its way to her waist, and was slowly trailing his fingers over her sensitive flesh, where her shirt had ridden up. Her skin was soft, and Booth couldn't help wondering what it would feel like under his lips and tongue. Brennan woke slowly, she was enjoying the sensation of Booths fingers on her; always did. His sly touches, to her back, arms, chin; they never went unnoticed by her, she just chose not to say anything, she didn't want to make him uncomfortable, or make him think his touch was unwanted. She opened her eyes slowly, with a small smile; he was smiling back at her

"Hey there"

"Hi"

"Did you have a good sleep?"

She thought about it a moment

"Yes, did you sleep again?"

Booth pulled his 'its all good face'

"Nah, but I'm glad you did, you're very cute when you sleep"

Booth watched her cheeks colour, as she scrunched up her face

"BOOTH!"

He laughed at her whine

"What? You are"

Brennan turned burying her face in his shirt

"Stop it Booth"

She giggled. Booth placed his palm on the side of her forehead and pulled back the hair that had fallen over her face, effectively turning her face back to look up at him

"Would you rather me tell you, you're beautiful"

He smiled as she flushed a deeper shade of pink. She didn't turn away that time, just continued to look into his eyes. Booth noted the curiosity in hers and knew a question would be coming soon; he didn't have to wait long. Brennan felt the change in their relationship and she needed clarification.

"Booth, what are we doing? Why are you telling me these things, calling me baby and well… you know… beautiful… why"

He watched how she struggled to call her self beautiful and frowned

"Say it again Bones"

It was her turn to frown

"Say what again"

Booth tilted his head

"Tell me you're beautiful Bones"

She tucked her face back into his abdomen hiding away from him, the action made him sad; he leaned forward wrapping his arms around her upper waist and pulled her gently into a semi-sit, his arms supporting her upper body.

"Temperance, you've never been told that before, have you?"

She looked up to him, her eyes wide, sure she had been told she 'looked' beautiful but never that 'she' was beautiful, he could tell by her eyes that her heart was pounding; he reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear

"Nobodies ever told you how beautiful you are"

Tears welled in her eyes, causing her crystal baby blues to blur. She shook her head slowly, wondering not for the first time, how Booth seemed to know her so well.

Booth silently cursed, every male that had ever been privileged enough to be with her, even for one night. Cupping her face, he whispered

"You, Temperance Brennan, are beautiful…"

He let his focus be drawn to her eyes. She was constantly trying to confirm what he was saying

"God… so beautiful Bone's, and you know what makes you even more beautiful…"

She shook her head slowly

"The fact that you think I'm bullshitting you… the fact that you really have no idea how stunning you are"

Booth wiped the rolling tear from her cheek and smiled

"… And the reason I'm telling you, is because… for the last hour and a half, I've been sitting here watching you sleep, completely unable to take my eyes off you, in case I miss something, in case you pull an expression I've never seen before, or you opened your eyes and I missed being the first thing you saw, and I realised something…"

Booth wiped away a few more of her tears

"For two days every month, you allow yourself to depend on me, and I love it. For two days every month, you let me dote on you, and I love it, and for two days every month, you let me love you, the way I want to love you every day of every month. I love you Temperance, and what we are doing is… well I'm taking a leap of faith, and hoping you don't run or kick me out or…  
Brennan cut him off with a finger to his lips; Booth began the hurried search of her eyes for a clue as to what she was feeling. Her face was blank, unreadable, until a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips. Brennan slowly took his hand from her tummy and held it, her fingers gently tracing patterns against his own.

"I… I still have no tangible proof… but I believe I… I love you also"

Booths face spilt into a grin

"You have no tangible proof?"

She looked up into his eyes shyly and nodded

"I've never… I haven't had… had the feelings I have for you, for… for anyone else"

Booth noted her nervousness and wondered if she had any clue how adorable she was, when stumbling for words.

"Do you miss me when I'm not with you Bone's?"

She continued staring up at him with wide eyes and nodded

"Do get nervous before we meet each morning?"

Again she nodded

"Are you happy when we are together?"

She smiled slightly before nodding again

"Do you like it when I touch you?"

"Yes"

Booth smiled

"Does the thought of me not being around upset you?"

He watched her eyes become fearful, knowing the answer; he brushed her lips with his thumb

"Do you want me to kiss you?"

"Yes"

Booth leaned forward brushing his lips gently against hers, before slowly increasing the pressure against her and then pulling back slowly

"Did you get butterflies in your belly?"

Booth knew she wouldn't understand the phrase and was secretly counting on it. He watched as she tilted her head to the side

"I don't… don't know what that means"

Booth smiled and leaned over her, reaching out for her stomach. Booth smiled mischievously, and then began gently tickling her. Brennan yelped

"Butterflies feel like this Bones"

He laughed as he watched her squirm and squeal; rolling into his chest she tried in vain to capture his hands in hers. She knew there was only one way to make him stop and so leaned up taking his bottom lip between hers, and sucked gently. She smiled against his mouth, noting it only took a couple of seconds before he forgot his assault on her stomach and became an active participant in kissing her. Booth growled softly into her mouth knowing that from now on she would get everything she wanted. They pulled apart when the need for oxygen became paramount. She smiled up at him. Reaching up she laid her palm against his jaw, stroking his stubbly skin.

"I believe I have tangible proof now"

Booth chuckled

"Glad to hear it Bones"

He pulled her firmly against his chest, loving the closeness. Temperance smiled as her head rested against his shoulder, and he dropped small kisses on her shoulder, neck, cheek and just under her ear. Booth slowly picked up the block of chocolate that had been lying on the floor since last night, and opened it. Booth had every intention of feeding her the small piece he had broken off, and as he held it to her lips he knew she would take it, because for two days she was co-dependant, and today was still day two.

**END**- Hope you enjoyed, I know it was fluff overload, and ooc but in my defence, life is crazy at the moment and I needed a serious fluff injection.

**Please review, they make me want to write.**

For those of you who wanted a sequel to **'IN AN INSTANT' **it is coming, it seems though that, my muse monkey has decided to take an extended vacation, and didn't leave me his contact details GRRR. Please feel free to tell me what you would like addressed in the sequel, all ideas are welcome.


End file.
